1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to master oscillator gain modules for solid state lasers and, more particularly, to a device for preventing the vibration of a lasing slab used within the master oscillator gain module.
2. Discussion
One type of solid state laser is known in the act as a master oscillator pumped amplifier system. The master oscillator portion of this type of laser is used to format and tailor the laser pulse according to the desired application of the system. To accomplish this, the master oscillator employs a gain module.
Some gain modules include a Nd:YAG crystal or slab positioned between two resonator mirrors. To initiate photons into lasing, the slab is pumped with diode light. The resonator mirrors then direct the photons along a discrete path prior to the photons entering the next subsystem of the laser.
Proper alignment of the lasing slab and resonator mirrors is critical to the operation of the laser. At times, alignment stability is required to be as low as 10 microradians. Additionally, the temperature profile across the lasing slab is crucial to laser operation. An increased thermal gradient across the cross-section of the lasing slab causes lensing effects at the ends of the slab. That is, the temperature gradient distorts the geometry of the slab ends from a flat plane to a three-dimensional curve (i.e., a lens) thereby changing the focal length of the slab.
According to the prior art, the lasing slab is cooled with water to prevent temperature induced lensing. However, the flowing water causes the slab to vibrate thereby compromising stability. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which allows the slab to be cooled without causing excess vibrations.